


Contusions and PikaManders

by Sive



Category: Thai BL Series, brightwin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sive/pseuds/Sive
Summary: Baseball Wednesdays do not work for Bright but Thursdays works out for Win.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 25





	Contusions and PikaManders

**Author's Note:**

> This may have two parts (or more) depending on how busy I am and I am sorry in advance if you will find mistakes. I just minimally edited this. I might have missed out words and letters that I thought were already there which apparently were not there. 
> 
> And if you just want to talk or fangirl with me, you can follow me on my twitter @pen_siveness

It was a Wednesday, out of all the days, it really had to be a Wednesday. He did not mind it when he was lining up for a slot in the mandated Physical Education class for freshmen and sophomores. But maybe today could be an exemption to that. Wednesday is a day you do not want to get caught up with anyone especially if that “anyone” is tall and straight up colourful.

_Look at him! Are those paint stains?!_

And just when that person decided to smile, a smile that can light up Earth without the Sun needing to shine ever…

_BBBRRRRIIGGGHHHTTTT! LOOKKK OOOUUUTTT!!!_

BAAAAM! All shut dark.

So needless to say, the world could light up but as soon as you chose to be stupid, it will knock you dead. And you will be non-existent. He should take note of that one down.

“I did not mean to do it!” Gulf scratched head while being unnecessarily apologetic for a thing he did not intentionally do. Yes, he threw the ball but Bright, who is also his friend, was the one who is supposed to be catch the ball because he is an umpire for the said PE class. Unfortunately for Bright, his brain was not where it should be at that time being.

“He was out of his mind huh?” Mew jog out of class rushing when he got the message that Bright, his roommate, was in the university clinic.

Yeah, he cannot go back now but Bright is his friend and he was knocked out apparently.

“He technically still is.”

Mr. Ayutthaya, their PE instructor, added. Both of them looked at him.

“Calm down boys. The doctor said he is okay. No need to panic. He will come by”

On the other side of campus, paint was thrown everywhere. Installations are being put up and the Arts Festival is tomorrow. But this half dragon, half Pikachu crossbreed standee would not produce its own color without paint and the said appointed painter is nowhere to be found.

“Why did we put Pikachu and Charmander together?” Khao is half-heartedly carrying their masterpiece around campus looking for the runaway perpetuator.

“Oh is this Charmander?” Pleum pointing to the body of their art work. Both of them stopped. Baffled by the thought.

“It might as well be. It’s stout and I think it is supposed to be orange”

“Whoa! We have made a Pokemon hybrid huh?”

“Yeah! Of course we made a Pokemon related artwork! Duh?! It is a masterpiece!” He finally showed up with paint on one hand a couple of brushes on the other. Proudly announcing to the world that he is covered in paint and is about to paint some more.

“We were waiting for you!” Both of his teammates said.

They look like sore thumbs sticking out of the crowd at that moment but they did not care. _Who in their right minds will argue in the middle of the university’s main plaza with a half-half Pokemon standee?_

And the trio bickered until Khao decided that it is better to drag Win by his ear to get their job done and over with.

_AHHHH! I will treat you to lunch? Leeettt me goooo!!!_

The Arts Festival is a two-day event where people are just allowed to be in the world of everything artsy. The whole university grounds just transforms into a hot mess of creativity and fun. Or some people have thought of it as “fun”? Because if you have a minor head injury with your head being bandaged, you cannot fix your hair.

 _I look terrible_ is all he can think of while walking towards the university’s burger shop.

“Whoa! You are that person on that painting!” A man who was about to exit the university burger place said. What a way to start your Friday huh?

 _What painting? Who are you? Do I know you? Is this amnesia?_ Is what he thought and, seriously, he did jump a little when the man blurted that out. He was just walking in, but now, the entire burger place is staring at him, taking pictures and the situation had somehow become an organized chaos. People are standing up then proceeds on eyeing him, as if they do all know what painting it is.

 _Wow! He IS a gorgeous guy._ Someone on his left side ~~loudly~~ whispered.

 _Very true to life!_ One blurted out. _How handsome!_ Another one squeaked.

 _I have a bandaged head, what are they saying?!_ He wants to reply.

The whole burger shop ordeal made him really dizzy, he painstakingly exited the shop. Too bad for his now gurgling belly.

He was making his way around campus but he cannot help but notice that everybody is somehow gossiping about him. He does not want to assume anything, to be very honest. But he wanted to point out how all these people make eye contact then whisper by themselves. How could anybody explain that? Although a kid with a bandaged head is not a regular occurrence in school, but he is 300% sure that all of these are not normal.

He decided to just go straight to class for some peace. Or so he thought?

Once making his way to his seat in the lecture hall. He spotted Off begging Gun to let him copy last night’s term paper. Yes, it was due last night and he is just doing it now. Typical. Very normal thing in Off’s world!

It took a while and a gurgling belly before he gets noticed by his friends.

“How long have you’ve been here?” Both asked

_Another round of gurgles_

“You skipped lunch again haven’t you?” Gun further asked.

“I did not intend to”

Then a phone pinged.

Off opened the said message then stared creepily at their friend. Off peeked and grabbed the phone.

They both inspected their friend’s face while staring back to the phone.

“This person in a painting kind of looked like you” Placing the phone beside the said friend’s face.

Frantic footsteps were then heard making its way down the lecture hall.

“Yaaahhh, yah!” Gulf flopped himself next to Bright

All three turned their attention to him.

“BRRIIIGHHHTTT YOUR FACE” He pointed out at Bright

“Won the art competition!”

“My face? What do you mean my face?!” Bright asked while the phone was passed to him.

 _Ow! This looks really nice_.

Meanwhile at the exhibition hall, Win was hiding behind the entrance door, not wanting to receive the award. It was a good thing that all they had were his initials.

To his defence, he was forced to join and was asked to rush to do some artwork so he painted someone hanging out on one of the gazebos where he was draining his head of something a day before the deadline.

The said guy was wearing all yellow. He placed his duffel bag beside him which is also yellow. The guy had sharp physique. _I hope that he will not find me creepy staring at him._

It is not that Win does not have any choice but he just grew tired of all his friends’ faces by now and he had already drawn all of them. Not that he is complaining but he wants other faces at the moment and this guy is a good candidate? _Maybe?_

“Why are you hiding here? You won!” Khao is about to drag him to the stage. The whole hall grew silent as no one wants to claim the award.

“Please Khao just this time.” He pleaded showing Fong his puppy eyes.

“Why? There’s cash! At least treat me for putting up with your Pokemon crossover weirdness.” Khao protested.

Khao is reaching for his arms and he just casually said “I did not ask the person on my painting for permission. I am perpetually doomed! I think I am on some sort of hit list by now?! Who knows?! Do you know how to just randomly disappear?! Help meeeee……???” 

_So that’s why._

Later that afternoon, Bright was seen standing before his very own image. Judging the painting made him swear that he can be considered as a lousy and crappier version of the painting right now. He cannot do the painting justice in real life, and it is embarrassing. Add that to the ribbon attached to the art work, _1 st Place _it says.

“Very on point” A stranger looking at the same painting remarked.

He just smiled as politely as he could.

“Who is WMW? Is he a friend?” The stranger asked

Bright motioned no.

“So more than a friend?”

He is as baffled as everybody is.

_Why him?_

He then read the card besides the painting and it read;

Title: _Real Life Contrasts  
_Medium: _Mix Media  
_Artist: _WMW_

Observing the painting, he does not own a pair of those dark clothes that the painting is wearing. Even the piercing on his ear, he does not have. Clearly, this WMW person does not know him and he remember clearly that he was wearing yellow when he was waiting on that gazebo. But this WMW person got all his state of boredom on painting, it is crazy!

Jet black hair, his black eyes staring blankly somewhere, his pointy nose, the strap of his hidden necklace showing on his nape and his posture while sitting is on point.

Time seems to pass by around him and the idea of piercings is a thing he could consider.

“Thank you?” Win was unsure on whether he wants to thank or punch Khao for being so witty on how to claim his price money after not showing up on stage for the awarding of winners.

Khao just dragged him to the organizer’s room and explained to everyone that his friend, Win, has stage fright so he cannot go on stage during the announcement of winners. They are now walking to the exhibition hall.

“I thought you said you are not joining the portrait contest?” Khao asked

“I bumped on Love a day before the deadline, she said she still needs one more contestant”

“So Love huh?”

Win nodded. “You know I cannot resist Love. She is a friend since High School.”

“But look at this master piece. What are the chances that you will meet such a person a day before a deadline?” They stood before the painting.

“I guess I got lucky.” Win smiled.

“So what are you going to do with your prize money?” asked Khao while smirking at him

He looked at the portrait and said “I should probably look for him and treat him somewhere nice.”

“How on Earth will you do that?”

Khao is right, what are the chances that he will again bumped to that same person?

Bright is still the current talk of the town although the Art Festival was long done. As a pre-medicine student, he thought he had already managed to live his life in stealth mode after being out of all the parties due to course work and being out of sight because of dragging last period classes and drum-line practices.

“How did you even met the artist?” One of his seniors at the drum-line asked him before practice.

“I still do not know who he is actually” He simply answered

“Why don’t you look for him in social media? Don’t you want to know him?”

Honestly, at this point, he does not care anymore.

_What will change if I manage to know him?_

But his friends thought otherwise. They think that it was a great idea! Mew even stopped working on his plates for a couple of hours just to plan on how they will go about it. So before they know it, #LookingForWMW was trending in between the students of their university.

They have all tweeted:

_My friend is actually the subject of the artwork at the Fine Art’s Gallery  
which won the portrait contest a month ago and he wanted to know  
who the artist is. Twitter do your magic!  
#LookingForWMW_

“WIIIIIIINNNNN!!!!!” He heard several frantic knocks on his door.

_Maybe Khao forgot something?_

His phone pinged and it was a message from Pleum which also literally said “WIIIIiiiiiIIIIINNNN!!!”

Then his phone also started ringing, it was Love.

_What exactly is happening right now?_

“WIIIINNNN OOOOPPPENNN THEEE DOOOR! NOW!” He remember that Khao is still at the door.

He opened the door and picked up Love’s call at the same time.

“Someone is looking for you on twitter!”  
“Someone is looking for you on twitter!”

They both said as if Love is also physical there and there is Khao pointing at his phone.

His friends had decided to meet at his dorm to talk about, he wanted to brainstorm actually, the situation that he is in.

“You said that you want to treat him out right? He made you win your first ever art competition” Khao excitedly said.

“He is not bad looking either” Love added

“And he is literally looking for you on the internet!” Pleum butted in

“This thing actually escalated too quickly don’t you think? I am finding it a bit uncomfortable now.” Win said.

“But you started the whole thing?” Khao pointed out

“I do not know? Maybe I am not ready to meet him again. YET.” He realized that he could have just talked to the person in the first place and asked permission.

“We could actually do nothing about it though. We could just still stay like we have not seen or heard the hashtag on twitter. You could remain silent.” Love suggested.

“But don’t you think that I should give him some credit for the art work? I mean it is HIS FACE” Win really feels guilty now.

Sighs were heard and chips were eaten.

“Guys, I think I got an idea!” Pleum announced.

Meanwhile on the other end of the street, “GUUUUYYYYSSSS!!!! We got a reply!!!” Off stood up while he is munching on something.

“What?!!!” Gulf snatched Off’s phone.

A new account on twitter DMed them and it read:

_We’re sorry but it seems that WMW is not yet ready to meet your friend.  
WMW sends his apologies for not getting your friend’s permission  
before making him his subject. _

_Although WMW wants to know your friend’s address.  
He wanted to send something as a sign of apology.  
We hope your friend understands WMW.  
  
Thank you._

“Awwww…” All three of his friends commented

Off immediately went back on replying though.

“Maybe we should not give my address?” Bright suggested

“Too late” Off then clicked send.

As it turned out, WMW is a serious art student and artist for that matter.

“Mew messaged me that WMW just won the art contest this year” Gulf said while they are waiting for Gun at their building’s lobby.

“I am sorry guys, I am late” Gun was panting with his laboratory gown hanging by his shoulders.

Their twitter magic issue was a year ago already and only a number of people stares at Bright now. WMW sent Bright his portrait, the portrait that won the contest, and a letter that read:

_“To my accidental art subject,_

_This is the 10 th note I wrote.  
_

_The first 9 were too long._

_But as a summary of all those 9,  
I will try and make it up to you one day.  
  
I am really sorry for not asking for your permission._

_WMW”_  
  
“Bright, do you want to hang out a bit after class?” Off invited.

“I’m sorry, I need to go to the drum line” He says

“Maybe we can just watch your practice?” Gulf suggested.

“Nah, we do not have any practice though. It is for a photoshoot for the school paper.”

Pleum has the sole responsibility on why he is here with a features writer from their official school paper. Pleum passed one of his sort-of-but-not-really photography portfolios to the school paper during the university’s organization recruitment week and signed him up to become one of the newspaper’s photographers.

The school paper’s photo editor is really impressed that Win got a text message the next day telling him to report to the office of the school paper.

“Pleum I do not have any time for this!” He scolded Pleum through the phone when he found out.

He got a myriad of laughs from the other end of the line as if it was a practical joke.

“C’mon Win! You should thank me. Your talent should be known!” Win just ended the call. 

So here he is, in the middle of the football field with The WB (Wasp Beats), the official drumline of the university, as his first project.

He is not a fan of sporting events or sports at all but what can he do? He thought that doing photography as a side-hussle will train him to become a better photographer.

Saying that the day is hot is an understatement. He was not expecting that they really do practice in the middle of the football field under the heat of the scorching sun at four in the afternoon. The members of the drumline were now being interviewed by one their senior writers. He was told that a photo session will be done after. He is now setting up their cameras with the rest of the school’s local TV broadcasting club.

“They do really wear their yellow uniforms during their practice huh?” one of the camera guys asked no one in particular.

“I was also amused earlier when I saw that” Said another one

Looking at the bench were the interview was being held, they are really wearing yellow shirts and on beside the bench were their bags which were also yellow.

And something immediately hit him. _Yellow?_ He was staring at the bench when it looks like that the interview is already done. _Shit. My camera is still off._

“Win”

He pushed the ON button

“Can you start taking the photos of the WB members now?” She asked.

He just nodded while adjusting the camera. He stood up and looked at his writer.

“This is Bright, he plays the snare drum. You can start with him”

He looked at Bright who was standing beside his senior writer.

Win froze.

_DAMN._


End file.
